


Temptation

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nudity, look i wrote something short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote absolute ages ago, mostly as a description exercise, if you can believe it, and then promptly forgot about.  It's super-short, especially for me. Rated T for nudity, though not terribly explicit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I MAY start a smut compilation thing of all the little smutlets I've been writing since...er. Christmas, actually. This was the first, prompted by the phrase "Why are you naked?" As ever, any comments are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Commander Cullen Rutherford was in his office, reading report as usual when he heard a soft voice from above. "Cullen, I need you for something."

"Just a moment, dear. Let me finish this first," he replied absently.

"In your own time," his lover replied, in a tone that broke his concentration. Looking at the ladder leading up to his bedroom, he reminded himself that this report was urgent, and needed his personal attention. He had to force himself to read to the end of it, though, and made himself walk, not run to the ladder. He did take the rungs two at a time.

The room was bright with sunshine that came through the windows and twisted down between broken ceiling beams. It shone on their one hope against the Breach, Inquisitor Isaura Lavellan, completely naked, on his bed. His brain short-circuited. "Why are you naked?" he managed.

"Why aren't you?" she countered, showing him the lazy smile that made his heart race. His plain white sheets, instead of providing any cover whatsoever, highlighted thighs and breasts like the draping on a nude done in bronze. They'd call it "Temptation," because how could any man not be tempted by this vision?

She shifted her weight, and he stared. The bronze, while capturing her complexion perfectly, would not have done justice to the glory of her hair. It was dark red, and, unbound, would fall to mid-back if she was standing, and was thick enough that the wavy mass completely covered the pillow she reclined against. One thick section curled around her right breast, hiding the nipple but accentuating the perfect shape of the breast itself.

"I have a lot of work to do, as do you," he replied, trying to sound stern, and knowing he was failing. Her smile deepened, showing dimples that shifted the lines of her wine-colored vallaslin. The dimples got him every time, and she knew it. Her bright green eyes met his golden brown ones and she shifted again, slowly. "Isaura..." he started, and then stopped.

"Take the day off," she said, voice husky. The warm golden light highlighted scars that Cullen knew intimately as Isaura stood and walked over to him. She ran hands under his shirt, against his own scars, and he shivered. "You work too hard anyway."

"You always say that," he murmured, catching her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. She buried her hands in his wavy, red-gold hair and pulled him even closer.

"That's because it's true," she replied, breaking away to pull his shirt off in one fluid motion. He didn't fight her; didn't think he had the strength to, at the moment. "If I wasn't here, you'd do paperwork until dark, skip dinner, and not sleep." She pulled his trousers and smallclothes down as well, running her hands against his thighs. Moving down, she took his boots off and finished with the trousers. He pulled her back up to his mouth before she could get into any mischief with hers, their naked bodies barely touching. This did not stop her hands from roaming downward, and he groaned. "I prefer you well-rested," she purred.

"I don't sleep well without you here," he replied, between kisses, as he trailed down her neck to her breasts. Moving her hair, he fastened his mouth on the nipple it had covered, the roughness of his unshaven face contrasting with the gentle insistence of his tongue and lips. Isaura buried her hands in his thick hair again and made soft, urgent noises. "The nightmares are worse when you're gone," he admitted as he lifted his head to lavish attention on her other breast.

The soft skin under his callused hands moved as she sighed. "I wish I could just stay up here with you forever," she said wistfully. "I wish Thedas would take care of itself for one bloody day, so we could just stay here."

"Well, you have me now," he replied, scooping her up and carrying her back to the bed.  "Maybe we'll both take today off."


End file.
